Jamie and Frazer
by Blue Mistfall
Summary: The Second Doctor, Jamie and Victoria witness a hybrid-like creature appear in the TARDIS. But it's not about its being a hybrid, it's about its other special features...


**A/N: It started a long time ago and now it's finally finished. The idea was loosely taken from a pic I saw once. What would you say? Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>When it happened for the first time, the Doctor was in console room, fiddling with settings for the next landing, Jamie was in his room, and Victoria was in the library. All of them were used to slight humming of the TARDIS, but none of them - even the Doctor - was used to hearing voices. Well, the Doctor was used to hearing voices in his mind, but not physically.<p>

"Help..."

The voice was male, without alien intonations, but with addition of metal droning, like the noise which appears when playing a broken tape. And again:

"Help..."

The Doctor's first thought was about Cybermen, but then he mentally interrupted himself. _Hold on a second. That can't be a Cyberman. They are not familiar with words like this, and no talking about the intonation... _

"Doctor?" Jamie entered the console room - judging by his bamboozled expression, he had heard that too.

"Yow!" The Doctor bounced with alert: something hot suddenly emerged in his bottomless pocket, and unluckily close to him. That appeared to be the psychic paper (what a nasty manner of warming up, he thought). Usually a blank card, now it had sort of image on it, which was similar to a watercolor painting put into rain and therefore really blurry, but there was a doubtless humanlike figure in its middle.

"What was that, Doctor?" Victoria asked, following Jamie. "Was that... the TARDIS's real voice?"

"No, it wasn't. The TARDIS has the holographic interface which takes different shapes for everyone, and that refers to voices as well..." here the Doctor rolled his eyes, "...but it's not her this time. Here's the proof". He showed the psychic paper. "Listen, didn't that voice seem familiar to you?"

"It did", Jamie nodded. "It was like the voices of those creepy Cybermen".

"I didn't mean that. Ignore droning, leave human and..."

"Water".

The weird voice sounded again, this time stating the matter. Victoria didn't even hide her shivering with pre-fear.

"I think it's not going to leave us alone unless we pay a visit to the voice's owner", she concluded. "But where can it be found? You said that the TARDIS is protected from outer influence, Doctor".

"It is. But there can be exceptions..."

"Talkers". Now the eerie voice's owner was seemingly describing something. "All Talkers leave".

The situation was developing. In all senses. The next stage was more than words, it included actions. All of a sudden Jamie's hands trembled and began flying over the console, pushing keys, twitching handles, pulling levers, clicking buttons.

"What are you doing, Jamie?!" The Doctor attempted to pull the youngster away from the console, but Jamie's feet were as if glued to the floor.

"It's not me!" the lad yelped - the expression was as if only his head remained obedient to him, while the rest turned into a living puppet. "They do it by themselves!"

After a few more moments of insane manipulating his legs wobbled, and he flopped onto the floor, again like a puppet with strings cut, but stayed fully awake. For a second or two he was staring at the light grey ceiling, while the Doctor was examining the result of his actions.

"Jamie, are you all right?" Victoria asked, helping him to raise himself from the floor.

"Maybe", he muttered, sat up and rubbed his forehead. "What did I do, Doctor? Are we going to materialize?"

The Doctor's attentive eyes checked the entered settings once again.

"Yes. And you know what, Jamie? We are going to catch something into the console room".

"What?" Jamie and Victoria reacted at the same time.

"It's possible to land the TARDIS in a way to catch an object inside", the Doctor explained and turned to the scanner screen again. "Hmm, that's odd. Planet Earth, England, early XXI century..."

"What's so odd about it?" Jamie stood up and leaned on the console - the "puppet" actions had extracted most of his energy out of him.

"There's something anachronistic here..."

The approval came in less than a moment.

"Strange".

In a blink the "caught" object began showing itself seemingly from thin air in the middle of the console room, as the sound of landing filled the place. At first it was a blurry human figure, just like the image on the Doctor's psychic paper, but every second its lines were becoming more exact and its colors were brightening. But the first thing which took proper shape was water - the figure was soaking wet, but the Doctor, Jamie and Victoria couldn't remove it from the quite large puddle before its full materialization.

When the process was over, Victoria gasped with horror, Jamie's face got paler, and the Doctor frowned. Yes, there was a reason to react this way - the being now supine on the TARDIS floor was an evil parody on both human and Cyberman grooves. It was a young man of about twenty or even less - from the beginning, because he was an obvious work-in-progress interrupted in half-way. Both his legs were locked in steel from toes to knees, or even higher, but not fully - damaged flesh was seen through the holes in his pants, which were higher than his knees. Metal also was covering the left half of the lad's torso, his left hand and arm - from fingertips to elbow, his neck was in steel collar, and there was a patch of steel on his head, fixed in such a way that it was covering his left eye (an eerie round black hole was seen in the metal cover in the place just over his left eye) and a patch over his ear, but nothing more. In addition, almost all of his "living" part was covered with bruises, scratches, scars and all kinds of damages, this is why his clothing which consisted of torn jeans and well-worn checkered shirt was blood-stained there and here. In fact, the poor soul was more dead than alive.

"...Strange", he repeated.

The Doctor was the first to make a step towards him to help him stand up, but his hand reached out was gripped by metal-covered fingers in the middle of the process. Oh gods. The lad obviously had a little life force left, but his grip was stronger than any average human's. Perhaps it was due not only to the Cyber-addition, but also to emotions locked inside.

"No", the lad stated. "No".

"No... what?" the Doctor asked, attempting to speak calmly and not give out that if the lad had put a bit more strength in his grasp the Doctor's wrist would've been broken.

"No pain".

"None of us is going to hurt you", the Doctor assured, attempting not to give the twinges of pain in his wrist out. "Let me go, fine?"

The lad's fingers slightly uncurled, but didn't release his wrist completely, and his "alive" right eye of dark brown color examined the ones present.

"You fear", he droned. "I am not right. Broken".

"Jamie", Victoria whispered, "what is going on?"

"Jamie", the distorted human being parroted, as if tasting the word. "Jamie... Not sharp".

"He's Jamie, she's Victoria, and I'm the Doctor", the Doctor explained, having finally pulled his hand out of his grasp (only because it got sweaty). "And what's your name?"

"Frazer", the lad muttered. "My name is Frazer".

"Can you stand up? You're not going to spend all day here, soaking wet..." The Doctor reached out to him once again, and this time Frazer hesitated before making a move - his "alive" eye scanned the figures over him once again before he accepted being helped. And again there was a difference: the "living" hand was used, despite its being damaged. And despite all the heaviness of half-armour, finally the new one on the TARDIS stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Not Talkers", Frazer droned, leaning on the wall. "Talkers are white. You're not. You speak... so warm".

"Talkers? Who are Talkers?" Victoria asked.

"Talkers are main. Directing. No more".

"Come with me, Frazer", the Doctor asked. "Come. Don't be afraid, I will not hurt you".

* * *

><p>"What is he doing?" Victoria whispered, watching the actions going on from the corridor. For now Frazer was sitting in an armchair, while the Doctor was next to him, his fingertips brushing the lad's temples and eyes closed.<p>

"He uses it rarely", Jamie admitted, scratching his neck, "and it means that the situation is truly desperate".

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor uses such mind-reading only when there's no other way".

"Mind-reading?!"

"Aye".

"How? Do you mean he's able to read all our thoughts?"

"Only via touch", Jamie reassured her.

"And only in emergency", sounded from the room. "Of course, I could've made your thoughts obey particular patterns, but therefore you would lose something very important. And me too".

There was a twinge of old offence inside Jamie upon having recalled that experience of being manipulated. Just before meeting Victoria.

"I put him to sleep. He needs it", the Doctor informed, walking out. "Looks like he spent all his conscious life being locked in a lab".

"And who are those Talkers?" Victoria asked.

"I suppose he calls the lab assistants this way. They usually wear white coats, you know, and do you remember what he said? 'Talkers are white'. There were some images of other people, but they were so misty I couldn't reveal anything about their identities". A moment of silence. "But you know what makes me worried the most? Look at Frazer more attentively. It may be vital".

"Oh no..." Victoria was the first to realize one single and simple fact which had been easily taken away from their attention by the Cyber-parts.

"Oh yes".

* * *

><p>Warmth. So much warmth. In surrounding, in the air, in that voice. It had sounded quietly and welcoming, like those which had stayed in Frazer's mind. But this voice had been more mature, unlike the previous childish ones which hadn't belonged to the Talkers.<p>

No Talkers were here to test him again. For sure.

For now he was balancing between oblivion and reality. What a sleep it had been! Previously he had hardly been able to dive in it so deeply - most of the time it had been restless tense sleep, after which he had woken up with a feeling of additional metal part squeezing his temples and forehead (though he had never had such one).

The reality was different from the previous as well. Frazer realized it as soon as it took over him.

It wasn't so empty. There were lots of items here, mostly placed on shelves on the walls. Books, like those which the Talkers had used, but much thicker, some seemingly useless tiny items... Somewhere the walls were covered with sheets of paper, but there were no schemes, there were weird lines combining unknown images. And the walls themselves were in white round patterns, besides they were forming a space much smaller than the Talkers' place.

Having studied the surroundings, Frazer looked at himself. He was covered with soft white sheet till his shoulders, his arms over it. And his right arm was much cleaner than before. His wounds, bruises, gashes weren't gone, they were here, but they looked much tidier and prepared to be healed. No blood spots, no tracks of dirt.

Frazer wanted to sit up, but his whole body went heavy and his head refused to think. The only question which was bothering him was "who are those people?".

His "alive" eye slowly closed again, bringing him back into the depth of oblivion.

Seemingly after some seconds it flew open as a reply to the new sensation: something soft and moist brushing his forehead.

"Hush", Victoria said, having stopped rubbing Frazer's brow with a sponge. "It's all right".

"Victoria..." Frazer droned. The feeling was as if his chest was in fullmetal cover instead of its half - he could not breathe fully, no wonder how much air he inhaled. The girl put the sponge aside and replaced it with a glass of water:

"There you go... Oh goodness!"

The water was gone as soon as the glass was brought to Frazer's lips. He must've been suffering from thirst, Victoria thought.

"Sweet", the lad commented, having greedily drunk the contents of the glass. "So sweet. No chemicals".

"Are you hungry?" Victoria asked, now holding a bowl full of reddish brown thick mass smelling with something like sweet spices and dry berries with a hint of cinnamon (but it was clear that this was no Earth dish). Frazer nodded. "Here... No-no-no. Don't take so much, it'll make you sick if you take so much at a time. I'll give you more later".

After a swallow of sour-sweet half-cream, half-liquid Frazer was licking his lips in attempts to get all the remains, as if he had never tasted anything more delicious. No wonder if it was true.

"Don't you fear?" he asked in a hoarse voice, the metal droning of which reduced.

"What should I fear?"

"Me".

"I don't".

"Jamie will protect you", Frazer suddenly stated, having spotted the noticed one in the doorway. "He's afraid I will attack".

"What?!" Jamie shot out. "No one is afraid of you!"

"Everyone... is-s-s-s".

"Not here", Jamie parried. "Maybe you have been told that everyone is afraid of you, but here no one is".

"Th-th-th-th-they ran", Frazer buzzed. "Ran and shouted".

"Who ran and shouted? Why?" Victoria asked.

"I'm... wrong".

It wasn't clear what kind of emotion was filling this phrase. Sadness? Desperation? Rage? Fury? No. In all cases - no. This was plainly accepting the fact, despite its obvious preposterousness.

"Frazer, can you remember anything before you've been..." The words got stuck in Victoria's throat, but the lad understood and shook his head. Very very slightly, because the metal "collar" wasn't giving his neck much freedom.

"I'd put it differently", the Doctor's voice entered the talk. "Can you remember who you are?"

"Strange", was the reply. "You ask... strange. But... so warm".

"Do you believe us?"

"...Yes".

Victoria stood up, but the "alive" fingers of Frazer's right hand grabbed her by the wrist, just as it had been with the Doctor.

"No leaving", the lad stated. "Not alone".

At this moment he looked much like a small child who is afraid of being separated with his mother, despite all those spare parts.

"We need to go for a while, but we're not going to abandon you", the Doctor assured. "Unless the TARDIS decides to play a nasty joke, and I don't think she's in a mood for this".

"Who?" Frazer asked.

"The TARDIS. This place".

"Places can't play jokes".

"Yes, they can", Jamie approved. "Trust us, they can".

"Odd".

* * *

><p>The TARDIS screen was showing not the outside world now. More of an inside world. Words "JAMES MCCRIMMON: FULL BODY SCAN" flashed on the screen's bottom, and the writings in unknown language - all circular patterns and hexagons and swirls and dots - began appearing over images of explored inside organs. Having noticed that Victoria's face wrinkled upon this sight, the Doctor commented:<p>

"All natural is not ugly. And you only prove it".

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, trying not to move - he had been warned that brisk movements could spoil all work.

"I mean that you're bigger on the inside", the Doctor replied. "If everything inside you could be taken outside without harming you, you'd be surprised and would've wondered how it all fitted in you... Hmm, no signs of outside signals. I just knew it. The source is right here".

Jamie touched his shoulders and chest rather warily, as if expecting for an alien to rip out of him.

"No, no. It's not any stereotypical parasite, it's in your nature".

"Huh?"

"Time to approve what Victoria noticed", the Doctor stated. "And do you know what she noticed? Can't you see that Frazer is so much like you?"

It took about half a minute for Jamie to fully see the situation.

"He's your descendant. One last proof for you", the Doctor continued. "If you and Frazer try to touch each other, there will be a release of temporal energy".

"Hai?"

"When an object meets itself, a certain amount of time energy is freed. It depends on the time spent between the two version, on nature, et cetera. But here there will be much less of it, because... I don't know how many generations there are between you two, but you're still a part of him".

"Wait, I didn't touch him. How do you know?"

"Timelords have more than five ordinary feelings", the Doctor explained. "And all the extra ones are related to time. I felt that the level of time energy increased when you and Frazer were close to each other".

"And what is this... temporal energy like?"

"In your case it'd nothing but some sparkles and clocks' hands skipping a second, but as about the Time Vortex... You know, Timelords used to be just like you humans, they became what they are because of living right next to the crack in time and space. Adjustment", the Doctor suddenly mentioned. "It took thousands of years. It's like gravity. Strong and weak at the same time".

Jamie and Victoria were struggling with images in their heads for half a minute until the girl was the first to cope with them and ask about what was making her worried:

"What are we going to do with Frazer?"

The Doctor didn't want to reply - that was seen with bare eyes - but with a sigh went on:

"Leave him on Earth for a while".

"Why?!" Jamie and Victoria yelped at the same time.

"Look here". The TARDIS scanners showed texts and pictures - mostly documents. "See? It's an additional proof that we should leave him for a while. Besides, if we want to help him, we are to find a way to get those spare parts away from him..."

"I thought the TARDIS contained all kinds of devices", Victoria admitted.

"Not all, Victoria. Sometimes we are to search for new ways", the Doctor said. "Frazer called for help with all desperation, but he did not call for anyone in particular, so you Jamie were the first to reply, though unconsciously. First psychic paper, then you closing the rift between you..."

"And it all because of... me being a part of him?" Jamie may have accepted their being related, but he didn't think it would have such consequences.

"Mm-hmm".

"But we can't just leave him all alone!" Victoria exclaimed. "It's... it's not right at least! People will find him and... send him to a lab for experiments at least!"

"Did I say that we were going to abandon him? I said 'for a while'. That means that when we find the needed equipment we will return and help him to get rid of all those spare parts attached to him. Besides, he is to stay alone on Earth for some time".

"It's inhumane at least!" Now Victoria was shouting at her full voice, which she did rarely, and that was a sign. "What prevents you from taking care of him?!"

"Victoria, it's a fixed point in time and space". The Doctor was speaking calmly, but with a note of pressure.

"And all because of someone's written notes?!" This was Jamie.

"No. You've forgotten that I see things that are hidden from your eyes", the Doctor replied grimly. "History can be changed, but there are events that cannot be switched, whatever you try".

* * *

><p>Many voices had spoken to Frazer for as long as he remembered himself, but they all were from the outside. Talkers, Talkers and Talkers. But now another voice was talking to him - it was inside his head. A reproachful, buzzing voice that somehow reminded him of his own.<p>

_They left you alone. No one will ever come for you._

Frazer walked out of the sub-street where he had been left and walked along the empty street. It was raining, as if all water taps were open up there, and hardly anybody would like to come out, but it was warm - one of those springy-summery rains which appear out of nowhere, leaving the air warm.

_They abandoned you. They are related to Talkers._

Frazer didn't care about getting wet under the rain. It was new for him. Water from the sky! He had seen the sky only once, when he had been transported to another lab. Through the glass and plastic, but he had seen the sky.

_No one ever cared for you and no one will._

Soon enough another kind of droplets added to the raindrops. These were warmer and saltier, and only down the right half of his face, while oily black droplets left tracks down the left half.

_You are an experiment sample, nothing more..._

"Shut up!" Frazer snarled, not knowing to whom he was addressing this. He barely remembered the moment between his waking up in the TARDIS - was it called this way? - and being left alone here.

**We will come back when it's time. Cross my hearts.**

"Cross my hearts..." Frazer droned. His legs already led him into another sub-street, so he sat down onto a huge wooden box in its end. "Cross - my - hearts..."

He attempted to show this possible motion with his right hand, free from steel - his forefinger drew a cross over his heart, but this was not enough. There was no other heart. Only one. Wrong again. And what was the sense of this?..

Frazer suddenly felt very heavy. So heavy that he wanted to and forget about everything. Hardly understanding what he was doing, he got into the box on which he was sitting. He didn't feel uncomfortable. On the contrary.

* * *

><p>"How much time passed for him?" Jamie asked. The trio had just escaped a bunch of guards and scientists - the first had wanted to punish them in a traditional way, the second wished to make them the objects of their experiments. And the reason was quite obvious: the lack of needed equipment. The diplomacy hadn't worked, and the Doctor had "borrowed" the needed gears.<p>

"Have no idea. Wait a minute..." The control panel beeped and chirped as the settings were entered. "All right, three weeks, it seems..."

"Three weeks?! Frazer could've got anywhere!" Victoria exclaimed. "He could be killed by that time!"

"He could be, but he's alive and as well as it's possible", the Doctor pointed out. "Want a proof?"

The proof was given immediately. It must have been one time out of thousand - there were coordinates, there was an point and there were preparations, no awkward guessing... but as about the last, there were doubts. When the trio went out of the TARDIS, they found themselves in a vast corridor with doors at each side, all similar and closed. It seemed to be some kind of hospital, but without any nasty smell that haunts them all.

"You sure it's here?" Victoria whispered.

"I am. Try to be quiet, creating fuss won't be the best option here", the Doctor replied, having made Jamie stare at him. "He must be somewhere around here".

"What is this place anyway?" Jamie asked.

"Some kind of research institution. And you know how they treat stuff that they suppose to be alien..."

Walking as quietly as they could, they stopped next to the first door and listened. The Doctor must have decided this wasn't what they needed, because soon they moved over to the next door. And next, and next, and next. Finally one of the entrances was considered the required one, and it was opened with the sonic screwdriver (only after the Doctor hushed at it - this buzzing wasn't too appropriate here).

Frazer was huddled in a ball on a slab of plastic for bed - almost the only item in this small room, if not to count a pile of books in other corner.

"Frazer..." the Doctor called out, first quietly, then louder. "Frazer, it's us. The Doctor, Jamie and Victoria. Wake up".

Frazer jumped up so quickly that he fell from the bed. In a moment he attempted to stand up, but his legs didn't seem to obey, so he remained standing on his knees, watching them with pleading "alive" eye, as if afraid that they were going to disappear in smoke puffs. He looked the same despite time, only his clothing was slightly newer, though still worn.

"Cross my hearts..." Frazer droned, slowly drawing a cross over his chest. "Cross - my - hearts..."

"Yes, Frazer. There was a promise, and here we are. Do you want to get rid of those metal parts?"

"Yes". Frazer clumsily stood up. "Why... hearts?"

"I've got two", the Doctor replied in casual tone. "And you've got one, as well as Jamie and Victoria... Are you coming?"

"I am".

"I warn you: it's going to hurt".

"Already hurt". Frazer's face went pale: he must have recalled something horrible. "Getting rid doesn't hurt".

* * *

><p>The spare parts weren't simply covering Frazer's body. At several places, they were close to creating a fusion of flesh and metal - or rather had been close when they had been put on. Now he looked even weirder, supine on an operation table and wearing nothing apart from his underpants (ex-white, but now greyish yellow with dirt). But at least he wasn't as tense as before, deep in the sleep which makes all the tension and feelings gone.<p>

Once the process was started, the work went on without stopping, almost automatically. The needed gear separated the flesh and metal particles, so the first piece of "armour" from Frazer's leg was off without - almost - any difficulties, apart from the realization of the weight which the poor soul carried in addition to his own. And the skin under the metal appeared to be a whole mass of scar tissue. Burns left without air, that's what it was.

First legs, then feet. As they were free, Frazer's bottom limbs lifelessly lay on the operation table, as if made of dough - seems like for the first time in... let's not think about this.

The work went upwards. Now it was about freeing Frazer's torso. This created a difficulty because the limbs could be easily - well, compared to their "base" - lifted up, and here it wouldn't work. All right. The plate covering the lad's chest was spacious, so the separation device circled it more than a dozen times, but the steel eventually gave up. In less than a second after it was removed, Frazer inhaled as much as he could without waking up, held it and exhaled.

"It's all right, it's all right", the Doctor whispered. He wondered how the poor lad didn't feel any pain through the blanket of anaesthetics... Yes, he did. Frazer's eyebrows were tensely knitted, but nothing more.

* * *

><p>Frazer did not remember when he fell asleep. That was not just sleep. It was tight, not letting him to get out to reality... and yet it had flaws. The lad felt pain through it. No, it wasn't pain, it was its reminder or much weaker relative - the most painful thing had taken place long long time ago. First legs, then feet, then torso, then left arm, then neck, and then... Strangely, the work with the head took much longer than expected.<p>

This was not only about outside. And it seemed like the cure from harsh reality was beginning to wear down.

"Br-gah..."

"It's over, Frazer. Can you hear me?"

Nothing obeyed. The lad panicked. What is going on? Even his right eye did not fully open, and the sight was all blurry.

"Yes", he replied and didn't recognize his voice. It lost the droning and buzzing, sounding much softer now, though hoarse and hardly recognizable.

"You're free from spare parts now. It needs to be treated for some time, but it'll be fine".

"Sure?"

"I am".

* * *

><p>"Why?" Frazer asked, touching the bandages on his neck once again. His body was so light now that he thought he could fly up any moment, but nevertheless it was hard to operate it - the life force hadn't returned fully yet.<p>

"You'll have to wear it before I'm sure it's safe", the Doctor repeated. "This is the most fragile area. You know, some African tribes have a custom of fixing metal collars on the necks of their children. If they perform a crime, the collar is removed and..." he made such gesture as if he was breaking a stick in two. "And I don't want this to happen to your neck. Now stand up".

Frazer carefully lowered his feet onto the floor and jerked them back, as if the floor was red hot. The second trial was much better, though his legs weren't used to carrying the natural weight and were wobbling, threatening to turn into gum any moment, so the lad held on the wall not to drop down.

"Tickles", he confessed. Inside he desperately wished to wear something longer - the white tee and knee-length pants showed every damaged patch, and they were so ugly that he was ashamed. But this was not the most disturbing.

Learning to walk again (the newest sensation was the ability to move his toes - wiggly, chubby, so funny) and to operate the now-free left hand wasn't the main trouble. The main trouble was getting used to widened scope, for now the left eye and the neck were free.

"Usually it takes years to get it to normal, but I know faster ways", the Doctor said once. And those faster ways worked.

* * *

><p>"You know you have to come back".<p>

"But... you're so kind to me".

"I'm sorry, Frazer, but it's the fixed point".

"Fixed point?"

"A thing that cannot be changed".

"Me?"

"Yes. I wish it was different, but it is so. Who knows, maybe it's better".

"Was there anybody who was kind to you?" Victoria asked. "Tell me".

"There was". The habit of replying with one word and speaking with short phrases was reducing as well, for it didn't seem suitable. "Josie Lissie. She's so kind to me. And Jessica Holmes. She found me in that sub-street, and she didn't fear me".

"So there are ones who are waiting for you", Jamie commented. "It's not so bad, as for me".

"Won't they notice I was gone?"

"We'll land at the same day when we gathered you", the Doctor assured. "And - yes, it'll be kind of a shock when they see you, the real you, but it'll be a good kind of shock. I suppose the scientists will not treat you as an 'it' anymore".

"How do you know that?!"

"Always works. Stereotypes... And those scientists will have a new riddle to solve". The Doctor suppressed a chuckle. "So, Frazer, are you ready?" Frazer hummed a positive reply and nodded - slightly, because he was not used to this new motion. "Don't worry. We'll watch over you. It all is going to be fine".

The TARDIS vshvworped, having landed.

"Who is going to see you first?" Victoria asked.

"I think... the Ravenclaw twins asked those scientists for a permission", Frazer recalled. "The Ravenclaw twins, Joanna and Albert. Dunno why they're called this way. It's not their surname".

The Doctor's mouth twitched a bit upon the sound of the name "Joanna", but he didn't comment this in any way.

"See ya in the mirror", Jamie said upon having shaken Frazer's hand. "I mean it".

"If you ever need help, glance in the mirror and call for us. Always know we're there for you".

"I will. Cross my heart".

* * *

><p>Joanna Albertina Pertwee, not knowing that her journal worked a vital role in a question of "higher spheres", waited until the guard opened the cell door for her. Her twin brother, Albert John Pertwee (now that was a nasty fashion to call the twins the same names!), was late. Never mind...<p>

The girl froze in the doorway. No doubt, that was Frazer sitting on the plastic bed. But he changed dramatically - first of all, the horrid metal parts were gone. All the damages had vanished as well, and healthy blush covered his face. Even his clothes were new. The only thing that spoilt the scene was scar tissue covering the places which had been hidden in steel, but it was not as ugly as it could be imagined. It was Frazer. Totally him. But... how?

"Joanna?" Droning in the voice was gone as well. He had never spoken first. "It's me. Frazer Spareparts". The nickname had already got stuck, so why should it be tossed away? Everybody had surnames, after all, and there should be one.

"S-sorry, I just... what happened to you, Frazer?" Joanna gasped, entering.

"I'm... wrong?"

"No! Who told you that you were wrong?!" Joanna's astonishment changed to slyness. "We'll see what the scientific bores will say tomorrow... Can't wait for their hypothesis!"

Frazer caught himself on a thought that he wouldn't mind watching their reaction as well. And he knew that the Doctor, Jamie and Victoria were going to watch it too.


End file.
